


暂无题

by micchi



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>柯总假冒大盾和小王子这样那样的故事<br/>西皮是柯王子，盾王子只是一笔带过。失踪的大盾和吧唧双宿双飞去了，盾冬的番外有缘会写<br/>写给娜娜看的，娜娜想看啥我就写啥XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack觉得很冷。

房间十分黑暗，这才不过傍晚，修道院里过了晚钟就不准点灯了，他只能缩在房间里，在黑暗中对着一片死寂出神。窗外风声呼啸而过，吹得老旧的窗棂发出嘶哑的声音，在黑夜中听起来分外可怖。Jack终于还是从冷硬的床上爬起来，去箱子里抓了一条破旧的毛毯披上。搬来这里之前国王就封锁了他所有的财产，他被押送到这里时，手边只有几件随身的衣服。Jack不知道自己算不算是失势王室成员中最落魄的一个，但这种时候，他觉得自己分外想念Steve。

Steve已经失踪三年了，一个月前国王，也就是Jack的父亲Silas，迫不及待地宣布大公已经法定意义上死亡、以Jack没有继承人为借口收走了Steve家族所有的领地、财产，派了一队士兵强行把Jack押进了这座荒凉的修道院。Jack想着Silas的嘴脸，知道他为此已经策划了不知道多久，他甚至怀疑当初Steve的失踪说不定都和Silas有关。但他没办法质疑什么，那场战争中很多将领失踪或阵亡，他们赢得十分惨烈，Steve的失踪不过是这国家踉跄前进的脚步下一个泥泞的脚印而已。然而Steve的离去彻底地改变了Jack的生活，尽管他离开的时间已经比与Jack相处的时间还长了。

Jack是十五岁时来到Rogers家族的，被他父亲半强迫地送来。身为Omega他没有继承权、财产权，唯一的用处就是用来联姻以巩固王室和封臣之间的联系。Jack知道要不是Rogers家族主动提出要自己，Silas肯定会把自己塞给他手下最不堪的领主——他就是如此憎恨Jack，比起家世显赫的Rogers家族，他宁愿把Jack塞到边境那些苦寒的地方去。但Rogers家族既然提了要求，Silas也就不好拒绝，于是Jack成为了Steve的Omega。他说不清自己对Steve是什么感觉，Steve不常在家里，偶尔与Jack相处也总是彬彬有礼，对Jack的态度倒像Jack只是个客人。但Steve是贵族中少见的正直人，据Jack所知他并没有其他情人，因此Jack也难得老实地没有异动，可他与Steve相处了两年，直到Steve去战场为止都没有继承人，也就造就了他今天的悲惨局面。

Jack不觉得自己爱Steve，但Steve是他的保障，没了Steve，没了身份、地位和财产，他不知道今后要如何过下去。Jack深吸了一口气，觉得肺部发烫，他用毯子把自己裹紧，躺回那张又冷又硬的板床上去。他才二十岁，就要在这间摇摇欲坠的修道院里埋没终身了，他想过逃走，可他没钱，况且房门外就有一支队伍拘押着他，他无路可逃，只能在这里活受罪。可Jack不甘心，他不觉得自己就该遭受这种命运，他在黑暗中咬紧牙，听着外头巡逻兵的脚步声，紧紧攥着手里的毛毯。

他只需要一个机会，一个翻身的机会、把可恶的Silas拉下台。

天亮时，Jack被晨祈的钟吵醒了，他不情不愿地起来梳洗，对着镜子看着自己眼睛下方那片青灰色叹气。他还这样年轻，却像个活死人。他按照规矩穿上黑色的粗麻袍子，往日那些鲜丽漂亮的衣服是不能再穿了，他这辈子都得替Steve服丧。匆匆穿好长袍后Jack在腰间系了一条白色的束带，袍子很宽大，加上束带，显得他分外削瘦，再配上苍白的脸色和青黑的眼圈，他看起来简直就像个幽灵。他一打开房门，负责监视他的卫队长Rumlow就过来紧跟上他：“今天有一队修士要到这里来落脚，院长说这些人都是Alpha，希望殿下能小心一些。”

Alpha修士到一所Omega修道院落脚，这种事情在过去简直算是骇人听闻，但这几年战争耗尽了国力，大部分修道院都已经被迫关闭，许多修士也只得放弃本就虚无的信仰，因此收留Alpha修士们渐渐不再引人瞩目，据说因此也引发了许多丑闻。但那不是Jack关心的，他在修道院里的活动范围有限，若是不出内院的话，也不会遇上任何人，因此他也不是很在意Rumlow的话。这家伙奉命守着Jack，对Silas忠诚得像条狗，Jack甚至考虑过要不要引诱他，但最终还是什么都没做。他不能容忍自己沦落至此，在王子眼中，一个卫队长算不上什么有价值的对象，况且即使他孤注一掷，Rumlow也未必肯上他的钩。他漫不经心地穿过长廊到餐厅去吃早饭。负责杂务的修士们已经备好的早饭：粗粝的粥和野菜，每天早上都是如此。

Jack在长桌边坐下，不顾体面地伸手握住了粥碗，籍着那一点暖气让自己麻木的手指得到一点热量。一伙穿着粗麻长袍的修士在院长的指引下进了餐厅，在远离Jack的另一边坐下用餐。Jack好奇地扫了那群人一眼：他们看起来倒像是一伙苦行僧，个个衣着褴褛，显得十分狼狈。Jack低头喝粥，Rumlow和他手下的士兵们和那群修士坐到了一起，两伙人彼此并不交谈，在沉默中匆忙吃饭。这样糟糕的饮食Jack自然是吃不下的，他怀念过去的日子：长长的餐桌装饰着雪白的蕾丝花边桌布，桌子上总是摆着鲜花和银制烛台，早餐有新鲜的蛋、炖得鲜嫩的肉和各种甜点，食物装在镶嵌着金边的细瓷餐具里，Jack总是慢悠悠地沿着长楼梯走下去、等着坐在餐桌彼端的Steve对他微笑，再坐下来慢慢地、优雅地吃他的食物。Jack意识到自己甚至不太记得Steve笑起来的样子了，他只记得那时候的自己无忧无虑，而不是像现在这样，坐在粗木餐桌边，用黑乎乎的陶碗、吃着带古怪味道的粥水。Jack一点胃口都没有了，他放下勺子，又舍不得粥碗上那点热气，边无聊地四处张望，边暖和着依旧麻木的指尖。那些修士们小声与彼此交谈着，其中一个修士回头望了一眼Jack的方向，Jack恰也望了过去，正与他目光相对——Jack整个人都僵硬了，他站起来，踉踉跄跄跑向那伙修士，一把抓住了那个望着他的Alpha：“Steve？”Jack小声音说，手指颤抖个不停，却不肯放开Alpha的长袍。

修士长袍的帽子滑落，露出了更多的面孔。这人有一双和Steve一模一样的蓝色眼睛，头发却是深色的，剃得短短的，留着一大把路腮胡子，看上去比Steve苍老些。Jack顾不上许多，紧抓着这个一脸困惑的Alpha不放：“Steve……老天啊……你怎么会在这里？”他一头钻进修士的怀里、完全不理会他长袍上的尘土和泥浆。修士尴尬地推了一下Jack的肩膀，可Jack哪容他挣脱。Rumlow和他手下的士兵围了上来，Rumlow毫不客气地抓住了Jack的手臂：“殿下，请你注意——”他话音未落，就哽住了，张大嘴巴瞪着那个被Jack抓着不放的修士，“Rogers爵士？！”他的声音听上去与其说是困惑，不如说是惧怕。Jack扫了他一眼，抓紧了“Steve”的衣襟不放：“这里不是说话的地方，跟我来。”

“这不行……”Rumlow好不容易挤出一句话来，Jack却看都不看他一眼，拉着“Steve”就走，留下那群瞠目结舌的修士和士兵，丢下一句“向我父亲通报，Rogers爵士回来了”，就把这个“Steve”硬推走了。

两个人拉扯着走出餐厅不远，“Steve”就挣脱了Jack的手：“这是怎么回事？”他问，声音比Steve的低沉许多。到了这个地步，Jack自然知道这个人不可能是Steve，但他们长得实在太像了，Jack的小脑瓜转得飞快——要是连曾经在Steve手下服役的Rumlow都认错，别人自然也认不出来。他的一颗心砰砰乱跳，知道自己期盼已久的“机会”已经来了，Jack才不会蠢到就此放过：“别说话，跟我走就是了。”

修士沉默了，跟着Jack又走出了好久，直到来到破败的小花园里，Jack才停下脚步，转身打量这个修士。仔细打量，Jack才意识到这个人和Steve虽然十分相像，但毕竟还是有很多不一样的地方。这个人看上去比Steve年长些，神色憔悴、似乎满身疲惫的样子，并不像Steve那样总是收拾得整整齐齐，但一眼看上去任谁都不会发现。Jack有些神经质地盯着对方看，修士不自在地耸了耸肩膀：“到底是怎么回事？”

“你想一辈子做这个吗？”Jack深吸了一口气，轻声开口问。修士不动声色地看着他，眉毛微微抬起：“喔？”

Jack仔细打量他长袍下半掩着的双手，似乎更坚定自己的主意了：“你肯定不是个普通修士，看你手上的茧子，你以前一定当过兵，说不定还是个骑士，你不想要财富、地位吗？”

“到了这个地步，你还想着财富和地位吗？”修士失笑，像看着疯子一样看着Jack，“我又能帮上你什么？”

“你和Steve——我的Alpha——长得太像了，别人都不会认出来的。如果我不揭穿你的话，我们就能拿回他被收走的封地和财产。”Jack竭力装出一副胸有成竹的样子，“刚才那个士兵，他以前是Steve手下的队长，他也把你当成Steve了，可见你们有多像。怎么样，要帮我这个忙吗？过几年你要是想离开，我会给你钱，很多钱……”Jack还没来得及想太多，当务之急是抓住眼前这个天赐良机，他很怕Alpha甩手离开，只好丢出自己眼下唯一的虚拟筹码。Alpha嗤笑了一声，似乎被Jack逗乐了，上前一步抓住了Jack的肩膀：“喔？别人迟早会发现，再说，”他的手指划过Jack光滑的脖子上那一小条Steve留下来的咬痕，“这个，你打算怎么办？”

Jack本能地后退了一步，一只手捂住了咬痕，不知怎么的想起了Steve留下这个标记时的事情。

那时候Steve似乎十分犹豫，过了好久才勉强肯标记Jack。他从未对Jack有任何失礼，却也从未让Jack觉得亲密，Jack甚至觉得有时候Steve看着自己，却是在看在其他人。他咬了咬嘴唇，大眼珠转了几转，看着四周黑洞洞的回廊和远处破旧的钟楼。身后Rumlow的士兵已经整整齐齐列队向他们赶来，Jack一横心，抓住了Alpha的手靠近了他怀里，在他耳边轻声说：“你再标记一次也可以。”

Rumlow已经快步走到了他们身边，谨慎地看了“Steve”一眼，对Jack说：“国王陛下要你们立刻进宫。”


	2. Chapter 2

Jack缩在马车里，紧靠着陌生的Alpha的身体。

Steve闻起来总是清洁干爽的，但这个陌生的修士闻起来却像是血和火。他端坐着，偶尔扫一眼Jack，看起来十分淡定，反倒是Jack不安心地咬着手指。马车驶离了修道院，Alpha掀开车帘看了看外面，又谨慎地将帘子挂好：“你不打算和我说说这到底是怎么回事吗？”

“你的名字是Steve，三年前你在战场上失踪，你的下属Rumlow看到你单枪匹马去追一个敌军的骑士。你是Rogers家族唯一的继承人，今年应该是三十岁，我们是五年前结合的，除此之外你还需要知道什么？”Jack闷声说，他对Steve实在算不上了解，大多数时候Steve都是和自己的士兵一起，只有在Jack热潮期时他们才会在一起待上几天。刚与Steve结合时Jack还年轻，并没经历过太多热潮，到如今他细细回想，发现自己几乎要忘记Steve到底是个什么样的人了。

“喔，一个爵爷见过的人肯定不少，你肯定没人会怀疑？”

“你就说你在战场上撞坏了脑袋，好不容易才流落回来，很多事情都不记得了。”Jack不耐烦地说，Alpha的气味让他心烦意乱。Steve宣告失踪后没多久，为了避免热潮到来，Jack被迫一直喝一种据说可以抑制热潮的草药，以免他在没有Alpha陪伴的情况下做出有违律法的事情。那东西难喝极了，倒是十分有效果，弄得几年来Jack活得像块行尸走肉。住进修道院以后总算可以不用再喝那草药，但失去了药力抑制，这会儿在全然陌生的Alpha气息环绕下，Jack觉得浑身发烫，热潮似乎即将到来，他吓得脑海一片空白，知道自己这副不得体的模样决不能进宫。Silas已经足够蔑视他了，他决不能在这个节骨眼出半点差错。Jack自然知道被发现的后果，可他太害怕修道院里可见的未来、怕自己就此被埋没在那个坟墓中，他宁愿孤注一掷。

Alpha似乎意识到了Jack的异样，侧头饶有兴味地打量他：“你怎么了？”

“别管我……”Jack烦躁地说，抓紧了身上的粗袍。Alpha侧身嗅了嗅他颈边的咬痕：“你有几年没和Alpha接触了？”

Jack脸红了，想要说什么，却过于羞耻，只好愤愤地转头看向一边。但马车里太狭窄了，和这个Alpha紧挨着并不能让形式好转，他觉得自己心里越来越燥热，只能咬紧嘴唇，掀起车帘小心翼翼地大量了一眼窗外。Rumlow和他的士兵似乎并没有察觉到Jack的异常，专心致志地赶着路。Jack稍稍松了一口气，不料才一转过头，身边的Alpha已经抓住了他的手臂：“我的名字是Curtis。”Alpha紧贴着Jack的耳朵说。

Jack浑身发抖，勉强让自己别太失控：“你的名字是Steve，不管你以前是谁都无关紧要……”Alpha的气味让他渴望得浑身疼痛，两腿之间已经变的湿润粘腻，周身散发出了甜蜜无比的味道。Curtis似乎对Jack很有兴趣，低头嗅闻着Jack耳后柔软的皮肤，他一点也不急躁，反而很沉稳地抓着Jack的身体。Jack朦胧中意识到这个修士有着非同一般的自控力，即使是Steve在他热潮时也会有失控的时候，但这个自称Curtis的家伙似乎完全没有被Jack的气味影响。马车猛地颠簸了一下，Jack迷迷糊糊地撞上了壁板，Curtis顺势把他拉进了自己怀里。Jack以为他就要扯开自己的衣服了，可Curtis并没有那么做，只是稍微拉开了Jack的罩衫，一只手撩起了Jack的长袍，手指探进他两腿之间那处湿漉漉的小洞：“你这个样子要怎么见国王呢？”

“你好像……”Jack呻吟着，抓着Curtis结实的手臂，既想要他抚摸自己，又不想让他碰触自己，他的理智和情欲正在激烈地争斗着，脸颊绯红，眼睛里泛着水光，“你好像很冷静，一般人……呃……说到要见国王……都会……都会……啊……”

他说不下去了，因为Alpha已经将一根手指插进了他柔软湿热的身体。那一瞬间，Jack所有的防线都全盘崩溃，身为王子的骄傲和矜持都败给了压抑数年的欲望。Curtis微微一笑，手指有些粗暴地操着Jack柔软的身体，紧搂着Jack，在他耳边像是自言自语般地说：“你怎么知道我是一般人？”

Jack咬住了嘴唇，不想发出太不堪的呻吟声。他忽然发现自己犯了个极大的错误：他太害怕、太绝望，以至于忘记了眼前的人并不是“Steve”，而是个彻头彻尾的陌生人，他甚至不知道Curtis会不会有其他目的。从Curtis娴熟地用手指玩弄自己的样子来看，Jack肯定他不是个虔诚守戒的修士，他觉得Curtis以前可能是个士兵，除此之外他也看不出更多的东西了。Curtis索性把Jack整个抱起来放到自己大腿上，Jack长袍的下摆被他自己流出来的液体打湿了很大一块，Curtis把那粗麻袍子掀开，Jack两条雪白的大腿和圆润的臀部便尽显眼前。他轻轻拍打了一下Jack的臀瓣，白皙的皮肤上立刻留下了一个鲜明的掌印。Jack哭叫了一声，又马上闭上了嘴：“你……这里不……”

Jack想拒绝，马车绝不是一个理想的场所，更别提外面还有Rumlow的整只小队，而他甚至完全不认识Curtis。Curtis摇摇头：“我也不想占你的便宜，不过你这个样子，大概坚持不久了。”

Jack绝望地小声啜泣，下面在Alpha的手指和气味刺激下却越来越湿，液体顺着大腿流下来，甚至打湿了Curtis身上的衣服。

“你想让我冒充你的丈夫，不是吗？”Curtis低声说，“想想如果你们久别重逢，他会对你做什么？”

Jack想起了Steve在自己身边克制的样子，露出了一个苦笑。Curtis把三根手指插进他的身体肆意搅动，滚烫的眼泪顺着Jack的脸颊流下，他在不知不觉中搂住了Alpha的身体，整个人在他怀里扭动。到了这个地步Jack已经不知道自己是想要更多、还是想要推开Curtis，他只觉得后面非常敏感，包裹着那三根邪恶的手指却仍旧不满足，本能告诉他他需要更大、更粗的东西，将他填满、在他里面成结，做所有那些Steve不肯对Jack做的事情。Curtis安抚地亲了亲Jack的脸颊，一只手轻柔地擦去Jack的眼泪：“别哭，小王子，你要我冒充Rogers爵士，我会帮你的，这只是一点小小的报酬。”

Jack哪里还能思考，他本来就打定主意死也不回修道院，既然Steve已经不在这个世界上，他也不需要在乎太多了，他的脸颊滚烫，嘴唇颤抖，两条腿贴着Curtis结实的身体，几乎没力气支撑自己：“别、别射在里面……”

Curtis蹭了蹭他的下巴，动作居然意外地温柔，然后他拉开Jack的腿，快速解开自己长袍的下摆，一只手扶住自己早就因为Jack的气味而硬起来的阴茎，整个进入了Jack。

Jack不敢叫出声来，Curtis一下子就把他填满了、一点空隙都没有，他被刺激得浑身颤抖，又一波眼泪涌出了眼眶。Curtis紧搂着他，不给他半点适应的时间就开始快速顶弄，Jack四肢发软，浑身上下的感知都集中到身下吸着Curtis的小洞。他羞耻极了，眼泪一串一串滚落，牙齿咬住了Curtis的肩膀，又委屈又气愤，可身体却在这种被操弄的快感中食髓知味，完全地背叛了他的理智。

Curtis亲了亲他的下巴，两只手紧紧按着Jack露出来的臀部，肆意揉捏那两团软肉，一边顶弄，一边用牙齿啃咬着Jack颈边细嫩的皮肤，在那条浅浅的咬痕边流连，却又不肯真正咬下去、彻底覆盖那个咬痕。身为Alpha，Curtis已经看出无论这个娇嫩的小王子的Alpha是谁，显然对他并不十分上心，他对此有些好奇——Jack模样漂亮，皮肤细软，又年轻又好闻，少有Alpha能抵制得了这样的诱惑。大约是许久没有做过爱，Jack下面很紧，箍着Curtis的阴茎，十分舒服，几乎让他就要缴械投降了。Curtis并没有想到此行会如此顺利，他对于Omega们也并不太上心，但眼前是个绝佳的机会，一旦标记Jack，他就能轻易掌控这个Omega了。对于这个完全沉沦在欲望中的王子，Curtis觉得有些抱歉，但事已至此，也只好见机行事，他把Jack紧紧按在自己怀里，毫不在乎地在他身上留下指痕和淤青。Jack被他操得喘不过气来，对方那根粗大火热的阴茎每一次都直挺进他体内深处，再完全退出去，然后更用力地撞进来，他被操得意乱情迷，再也顾不得忍耐了。许是他们的气味太明显，Rumlow策马过来敲了敲车窗：“王子殿下，爵爷，一切都还好吗？”

Curtis看了一眼怀里的Jack，索性拉开了窗帘：“我们很好。”

突如其来的光线刺得Jack睁不开眼睛，他侧过头居然看到了Rumlow的脸，吓得立刻把脸又埋进了Curtis怀里，因为太过耻辱而瑟瑟发抖。以前Steve对他总是十分礼貌的，即使在私底下也很尊敬，两个人同床时甚至有些无趣，绝不会像Curtis这样肆意对待Jack、甚至毫不在乎让Rumlow撞见他们之间的情事。Rumlow看到几乎赤裸的Jack靠在“Steve”怀里，只是皱了皱眉毛，小声说了句“失礼了”，纵马后退了几步。Curtis放好窗帘，一面继续操着Jack，一面扳过他羞得发红的滚烫脸颊：“怎么了？”

Jack气得要死，可下面被Curtis顶得又酥麻又舒服，声音出口都成了连绵的呻吟：“你这个……呃……混蛋……”

Curtis笑笑，享受着Jack因为羞耻而分外紧绷的身体，牙齿抵住了Jack颈边的咬痕，阴茎深深地挺进Jack的身体，磨蹭着他里面那条更湿、更软的小口子：“我要标记你了，小王子，你准备好了吗？”

Jack被操得迷迷糊糊的，还没明白Curtis说了些什么，就被颈边的刺痛刺激得哭叫出声。贵族出身的Omega极少被重复标记，光是疼痛就会让其中很多人无法忍受，好在Jack与Steve分开依旧，在一起的时间也并不特别亲密，被重复标记的疼痛还在能够忍受的范围之内。但下面那个小口子再一次被顶开的感觉就不同了，Jack两条腿抖个不停，整个人都瘫软在了Curtis怀里，一波又一波温热的液体涌出下体，体内的入口已经被完全顶开，准备好迎接Alpha的结了。Jack怕得很，用力推Curtis的肩膀：“不、别……你不能射在里面……”

给这个假冒者一点甜头、和他逢场作戏不算什么，Jack总算也解决了自己的热潮问题，可如果……Jack不敢去想那可能性。到了这个地步Curtis哪里会放过他，他把Jack紧紧按上自己的阴茎，毫无忌惮地顶进那个软软的、湿热的小口子，在Jack体内成结，把他牢牢地锁在了自己身上。Jack气得发抖，想要打Curtis，手都是软的，一点力气都没有，颈边被咬破的伤口渗着血。Jack觉得委屈极了，几乎想要大吼大叫，竭力控制自己才没有失态。Curtis安抚地把他的长袍拉好，拇指抹掉Jack颈边的血珠，又抚上了Jack的脸颊：“你还好吗？”

Jack别过脸不想说话，Curtis也就不再理他，马车晃来晃去，两个人连接在一起，车箱里的气氛一下子尴尬到了极点。又过了不知道多久，结终于消了，Jack勉力抬起身体从Curtis身上下去，起身的瞬间黏糊糊的体液和Curtis射出来的东西滑了出来，Jack气得发疯，只能用袍子草草擦了几下，随便整理了下仪表，坐回狭小的位子上。马车就在这时停了下来，Rumlow颇为犹豫地敲了敲窗门：“王子殿下？我们已经到了。”

Curtis不吭声，只是望着Jack的脸，Jack低头看着自己发抖的手，又气又恨，用力甩开了马车的门。从马车上下来时他双脚发软，几乎无法支撑自己，精液顺着他的大腿留下来，沿着细白的脚踝掉落在马车前的土地上。Jack觉得羞耻极了，脸颊还是绯红的，尽管在下车前他竭力整理了自己的头发和衣服，可他看上去依旧像是刚被好好操干过，更别提他身上Alpha留下来的肆无忌惮的气息。Curtis随后下了马车，象征性地整理了一下身上粗陋的修士袍，眯着眼睛打量眼前这座华丽的宫殿。

Jack不无怨恨地瞪着Curtis：“走吧。”他的声音是嘶哑的，整个人从头到脚唯有“不成体统”四个字可以形容。Curtis笑了笑，整个人带着一种让Jack不寒而栗的自信和镇定，跟着Jack大步走进了王宫。


	3. Chapter 3

Silas的脸色十分难看，他刚侵吞了Rogers家族历代的财产，还没来得及享用这份收获、嘲笑他那个没出息的Omega儿子，就收到了“Rogers爵士大难不死已经回来和他的Omega团聚”这种不识时务的消息。此时此刻他正坐在私人会议室里等着死里逃生的Steve和自己的儿子，脸上带着愤怒的表情，却又极力掩饰着自己的情绪。他不年轻了，岁月在他身上公平地留下了痕迹，带走他曾拥有的一切，只除那份膨胀的贪婪和野心。他的眉毛下垂，眼神里带着一丝年老之人特有的疲惫和迟缓，两只手紧抓着王座和自己的权杖不放，仿佛这样就能掩盖住他内心的失望。他的儿子，年轻的王子Jack和Jack的丈夫Rogers爵士到了，一前一后缓缓走进了会议室，Silas打量着这两个人，阴郁的眼光紧盯着“Rogers爵士”不放。两人还没有走近，Silas就察觉出了Jack的异样：Jack脸颊绯红，脚步蹒跚，衣衫散乱，更别提周身散发的热潮气味和颈边的血痕。Silas哼了一声，对这个儿子瞬间鄙夷到了极点：“看起来Rogers爵士好好照顾过你了，Jack。”

Jack低着头，紧咬着嘴唇，眼角挂着泪花，勉强忍住没有滴落，又羞又愤。Curtis接过话头，紧盯着Silas的眼睛：“请原谅我的失礼，陛下，太久没有见到王子殿下，我非常想念他。”

他一开口，Jack惊讶地张大了眼睛——Curtis说话的方式像极了Steve，简直像是精心练习过一般娴熟，他惊疑不定地看着这个“陌生人”，又快速扭头望着脚边的地板。

Silas哼了一声，不再理会Jack：“爵士，我很高兴你回来了，关于你的领地和财产，之前有些小小的误会，不过你和Jack随时可以回去，我向你保证整个宫廷都欢迎你的归来。”

“感谢您的慷慨，陛下，”Curtis装模作样地鞠了个躬，“您想必也看到了，这几年我过得很不容易，请容许我和王子殿下先回家休息，过些日子再来拜访您。”

 

这是个非常合理的要求，Silas无法反驳，也看不出眼前的“Steve”有什么破绽——除了憔悴的仪表之外，可“Steve”已经一句话堵死了Silas的质疑，更何况Jack显然已经和“Steve”结合，要是否决“Steve”的身份，那么Jack就背叛了他的Alpha，只会搞出更大的丑闻来。Silas也只好挥挥手：“当然，爵士，非常抱歉要求你们来这里一趟，我只是不太敢相信这个好消息。”

“我也不敢相信我的运气，但陛下，就像您册封我那天一样，我和我的家族永远效忠于您。”Curtis鞠了个躬，毫不胆怯地望着Silas的眼睛笑了笑，“那么告辞了。”说完就拉着Jack往宫殿外走。Jack惊疑不定地回头看了看自己的父亲——Silas的脸色难看极了——又回头看了看Curtis，Curtis面无表情，Jack说不出他在想些什么，只能狼狈地跟着他往宫外走。

再次回到住了几年的庄园，Jack不由得深深叹了口气。他才离开这里没多久，仿佛已经恍如隔世。Curtis熟门熟路地去了Steve的书房，Jack则回了自己的房间。庄园里到处都是封条，看起来Silas还没来得及拿走什么。Jack拍了拍自己落满灰尘的书桌和床铺，走到床边看院子：院子里已经停了好几辆马车，Jack认出了这些都是Steve的封臣，他们对Steve忠心无比，听到“Steve”回来的消息，当然一刻不停地赶来了。Jack很好奇Curtis要如何蒙混下去，那些人大都比自己更了解Steve，哪怕一个动作、一个眼神都会让他们看出破绽。他到Steve的书房边装作不在意听了听，却听不出里面的声音，就回自己的卧室去了。佣人已经给他准备好了热水，Jack在那间倒霉的修道院里冻坏了，要求仆人将房间里弄得非常暖和，几乎要流汗的程度。他脱掉了身上那件破旧的黑袍，整个人舒适地浸到热水里，洗掉了腿间Curtis留下来的一片狼狈。热水刺得颈边新鲜的咬痕隐隐发痛，Jack叹了口气，伸手捂住了那片痕迹发呆。Jack不知道自己泡了多久，热水开始变冷，他却觉得自己身上仍带着修道院的霉气。他走出浴室，赤身裸体在温暖的房间里徘徊，毫不在乎自己留下的一串湿漉漉的痕迹。门外响起了一阵从容的脚步声，Jack还没来得及穿衣服，Curtis就推开门走了进来。Jack有点慌张，在Curtis的注视下快速套上了一件罩衫，又抓了一条毛毯裹住了自己的身体：“你见过Steve的部下了？他们有没有怀疑你？”

Curtis盯着Jack刚沐浴过的红润脸庞不说话，径直走进浴室翻找着什么。Jack站在门边看着他：“这儿没有Steve的东西，”他回答，下意识地咬了一下嘴唇，“他住兵营里。”

“我要刮胡子，”Curtis摸了摸自己的络腮胡子，又摸了摸头发，“还有头发，Rogers爵爷是金发不是吗？”

Jack满腹疑惑，想问Curtis他是如何在Steve那群部下面前蒙混过关的，却又不知道如何开口。他觉得这一天发生了太多的事情，突如其来的疲劳袭击了他，可Curtis在房间里，他不想就这样失去自己的最后一点屏蔽。Curtis终于找到了剃须用的东西，挑剔地看着生锈的刀片，随手丢到一边，向Jack走了过来。Jack谨慎地后退了一步：“我要休息了。”

Curtis看着他颈边的咬痕，足足过了好几秒钟，才回答道：“好的，小王子，那我们明天早上见。”

 

3.

Jack在修道院养成的早起习惯一时改不掉，天不亮就醒了。他睡在柔软的褥子上，天鹅绒的被子盖到下巴，舒舒服服地伸了个懒腰，望着天花板的装饰。往昔看惯了的花纹如今看来分外可爱，Jack笑笑，拉了床边的铃。佣人们鱼贯进来服饰他穿衣洗漱，回到了习惯的生活中，Jack觉得十分惬意，昨天在Curtis那儿吃的这点亏似乎也都不算什么了。佣人们给他送来了两套衣服，Jack选了自己穿旧的那套居家服，对着镜子看自己的脸。他的脸有点肿，眼角也是，大约是劳累的。佣人替他把头发梳理得整整齐齐，Jack左右打量了一下，伸手拨乱了额发，这才起身出门去餐厅。走进餐厅的那瞬间Jack吓得差点尖叫出声：Steve端坐在餐桌边，一手端着茶杯，另一只手抓着一份文件看得出神。Jack慌张地抓住了椅子，几乎没办法呼吸，“Steve”抬起头：“坐，早饭要冷了。”

Jack这才缓过神来：眼前的人是Curtis，是他昨天才“捡”来冒充Steve的人，才一个晚上也不知道Curtis用了什么手段，不但刮了胡子、还收拾了头发，现在他穿着Steve旧时的衣服，看起来和Steve一模一样，只除了对Jack的态度——从前Steve对Jack总是太过客气，Curtis对他显然就随意得多了。这态度正是Alpha们惯常该有的，因此没人觉得奇怪。这栋宅邸大部分的佣人都是世代替Rogers家族服务的，听到旧主人回来的消息个个马不停蹄赶回来服务，更别提那些守留的人了，这些人都为了“Steve”的平安归来而高兴，并没有人怀疑回来的人并不是真正的Steve。Jack在餐桌边坐下，低头看着眼前的全套银制餐具。佣人给他端来热汤和干面包，还有炖得鲜嫩的肉和煮好的鸡蛋。Jack没什么胃口，叉子转来转去玩着盘子里的食物，盯着一脸从容地检阅文件的Curtis。对方似乎在看Steve失踪期间积攒下来的公务，那些文件通常冗长沉闷，Jack很少有耐心看完，但Curtis似乎看得津津有味。Jack想问他到底在看些什么，到这个地步，他隐隐觉得自己似乎捡来了一个相当大的麻烦。Jack越想越食不知味，早饭后他在自己房间里待了一会儿，终于还是决定去探探虚实。他走到Steve的书房外听了听动静，房间里很安静，Jack推开门，看到Curtis站在窗边，一只手捧着文件，另一只手随便地搭在窗棂上，大约是觉得屋子里太热，身上的外套已经脱掉了，衬衫也半敞开，露出了结实的胸口。Jack有点脸红，Curtis回头看他：“有事？”

这瞬间Jack便看出他并没有刻意伪装Steve，于是他走到Curtis身边，努力让自己别去看对方露出来的胸口和手臂的线条：“当Rogers爵士怎么样？”Jack笑着问，直觉告诉他Curtis并不看重Steve所拥有的财富，他看着Curtis的眼睛便能猜出，这是一匹不羁的野狼，想要更多的东西，想要掠食一切。Curtis想了想，忽然把Jack拉进怀里闻他的颈侧。咬过的伤口已经愈合，只留下一条鲜明的疤痕，完全覆盖了以前那条。Jack惶然地被他抱着，只听到Curtis在他耳边低声说：“我给你看样东西。”

Jack觉得很被动，这很诡异，在自己的家里Curtis才该是个全然的陌生人，可Curtis却似乎很熟悉这间书房。他推着Jack往房间中心走，在书架间挂着的那副Rogers家祖先的肖像前停下，把肖像的画框往右边推了三下，又往左边推了三下，画像随即弹开，露出墙壁后的一个洞孔。Jack目瞪口呆，他在这栋宅邸里住了五年，却从不知道Steve的书房里还有这样一个秘密装置。他回头惊疑不定地望着Curtis，Curtis却只是把他往里推：“你最好知道，Rogers有你不知道的一面。”

Jack往前迈了一步，Curtis则端来了灯台。从小在王宫里长大，Jack自然懂得秘密的重要性，但这个机关里似乎并没有珠宝或武器之类的，只挂了许多幅肖像画。Curtis举着灯照着那些肖像画，Jack更加惊讶了。画像看起来很有些年头了，有些是只是草图，有些则是肖像画，这许多张画作都被妥善地摆放着，而且它们只有一个共同主题，Jack。但仔细看了几眼，Jack就意识到画中人并不是自己。这些画像看起来是出自Steve本人之手，Jack从未见过Steve画画，他想这些大概是Steve少年时的作品——听说Steve那时身体不太好，不常出门，作画想必是年幼的Steve不多的消遣之一。画中人看起来比当时的Jack年长得多，似乎和Steve的年纪更接近些，脸颊圆润，目光温和，从画中的打扮看起来似乎身份不高。Jack觉得浑身发冷，他一张一张地看那些画，不用更多的言语，这些画是死去的爵士留下的最好的情书，只是它们不是给Jack的。Jack忽然明白了为什么当年Rogers家族会向Silas要自己、一个并不受Silas器重的儿子；他也明白了为什么Steve总是对自己如此温和有礼，却又总是那么遥远：一直以来他看着Jack，却是在通过Jack看着另一个人。Jack明白凭Steve的性格不会无缘无故要求和自己结婚，这个画中人一定早已不在人世了。他不知道自己该愤怒还是嫉妒，他从未爱过Steve，况且Steve也多半已经死去了，事到如今计较这些并没有什么意义，但Jack只觉得双手微微发抖，内心一片茫然，过了好久才回头看着Curtis：“你为什么会知道这些？你到底是谁？”

“你不需要知道，”Curtis温柔地抚摸Jack的脸，“别担心，小王子，以后我会对你非常好的。”他说，指尖擦掉Jack脸上的泪珠。Jack都没意识到自己哭了，他有些窘迫地推开Curtis，Curtis关上了机关，又拉住了Jack，这次Jack却没那么容易挣脱开了，他在Curtis的怀抱中嗅到了欲望的气息，抬头看Curtis的脸，Curtis低头吻他，Jack躲不开，又不甘心这样被Curtis摆布，用力咬住了Curits的嘴唇，直到尝到血的滋味，心里才感受到了几分快意。Curtis似乎毫不在乎，一只手擦了擦被Jack咬出血的嘴唇，另一只手就抓住了Jack的两只手腕别到他身后。Jack知道反抗没什么意义，他只是不甘愿一路被Curtis玩弄于股掌之间——在王子的心里他自己自然才该是那个掌控者，可从见到Curtis的那一瞬间开始他就失去了先机。Curtis抓住了Jack，把他抱起来放到Steve那张宽大的办公桌上，三两下就扯掉了Jack的裤子。Jack怕掉下去，只好抓住桌子任Curtis脱掉他的衣服，Curtis在Jack露出来的雪白臀部上打了一巴掌，打得Jack身体前倾、忍不住叫了出来，白皙的皮肤上立刻浮上了五条淡淡的指印。Curtis弯腰咬着Jack的耳朵轻声笑，手指粗鲁地捅进Jack臀瓣间还有些肿的小|||||||洞里去。Jack又叫了一声，这次却是欲|||||||望多于痛苦。

“这……这儿不行……”Jack结结巴巴地说，勉强试图找回几分体面，Curtis用力咬他的耳垂，“怎么了？Rogers爵士没在这儿操过你？”


	4. Chapter 4

结局就是柯总把容易害羞的小王子艹成奔放浪荡的小王子

Jack赌气不说话，Curtis也不理会，掰开他的大腿，把被Jack小洞里流出来的液体打湿的手指在Jack上衣上擦了擦，就往Jack身体里操。Jack叫了几声，又觉得实在太羞耻，便咬住了自己的手腕。Curtis操进去一半，看Jack强撑着不肯叫出声，就低头亲他的脸：“你怕什么？这里又没有别人？”

Jack脑子里乱成了一锅粥，一会儿是Steve，一会是那些肖像画，一会儿是Silas，一点兴致也没有，眼帘半垂，睫毛忽闪忽闪的，看上去倒是诱人极了。Curtis停下来，一只手抬起了他的脸：“你想Steve了？想知道画里的人是谁？”Jack点了点头，又摇了摇头，比起Steve的过去，他倒是对Curtis更感兴趣。Curtis这个人身上处处透着诡异，举手投足间却又显得非常堂皇坦然，仿佛他本来就该站在这个位置上。Curtis并没有理会Jack这些小心思，按着Jack的肩膀，一口气整个进入了Jack。昨天才被用过的地方再次被撑开填满，Jack忍不住还是叫出了声，下面又痛又舒服，也不知道是该拒绝还是接受。这和与Steve之间感觉非常不一样，Jack这方面的经验本来就少得可怜，但他的身体却又天生是为了做这件事而造出来的。Curtis进入他后便不再动，只是不停地捏Jack两瓣又软又翘的屁股，又低头咬他的肩膀。Jack被撩拨得浑身发软，两条手臂终于颤抖地搂住了身上压着的Alpha，好一会儿才咕哝：“干嘛不去床上……”

“那我今天晚上睡你卧室。”Curtis得寸进尺，把Jack整个人压到台子上，拂开了桌面上的公文和其他东西，直接将Jack按到了上面。Jack被硬木桌面硌得皱起了眉毛，又怕掉下去，只得抓住Curtis不放，两条腿把Curtis夹得紧紧的。Curtis笑出了声，咬住了Jack的耳朵，舌头舔着他软软的耳垂，在他耳边低语：“你把我夹得这么紧，我动不了。”

听到这样不要脸的话，Jack的脸一下子烧了起来，结结巴巴地反驳：“我、我没……”

Curtis好像也有点不好意思，两只手搓了搓Jack的屁股，像是哄小孩子一样说：“放松点……对，就这样，呼吸。”一面慢慢抽出自己，再猛地撞进去，Jack哽咽了一声，却又觉得非常舒服。Curtis紧搂着他、把他填得满满的，就这样反复进入再退出，却始终不进到里面的入口，让Jack心里发痒，却又拉不下脸来求Curtis——他该说什么呢，求你好好操我、像Alpha占有一个Omega那样、像Steve从未做过的那样？Jack的脑子里乱极了，画像里的人在他眼前晃来晃去，Curtis低头咬他颈边的标记：“你走神了？”

Jack摇摇头，Curtis若有所思地看着他，把他抱起来走到椅子边坐下，让Jack坐在自己的大腿上。体位的改变让Curtis进得很深，Jack呻吟了几声，莫名地看着Curtis，Curtis一只手环住他的腰，另一只手捏他的腰臀，鼓励地看着他：“你会骑马吗？”

Jack一下子想起了和Curtis在马车里的那次，可那次Curtis掌控着他，并没真正把Jack逼到这一步。Jack咬着嘴唇，身体抖个不停，想要就此停止、却又想要更多。他不敢抬头看Curtis的眼睛，两只手搭上Curtis的肩膀，轻轻提起身体再一点一点慢慢坐了下去。摩擦带来的强烈快感让两人同时呻吟起来，Jack颈边的腺体散发出美妙无比的香气。Jack羞耻得快哭出来了，可自己掌控节奏能让他更好地将Curtis纳入身体里，他让身体下沉、把Curtis整个吃进去，直到他阴茎的顶端顶上自己体内深处那个小口子。那瞬间带来的快感和酸痛让Jack两条腿发软，差点从Curtis身上摔下去。Curtis立刻搂紧了Jack，用力地往那个湿漉漉地为自己敞开的小口子里顶。Jack叫出了声：“别……不……啊……天啊……”

“嗯……”Curtis沉声说，“舒服吗？”

“……”Jack不愿意承认，一双眼睛低垂着，眼角发红，嘴唇颤抖，两只手却把Curtis搂得紧紧的，下面也吸着他的阴茎，整个人都黏在他怀里。Curtis也不去理会，掰开Jack的臀瓣用力操了几下，直到阴茎的顶端卡进Jack的小口子里，这才向后靠回了椅子中，舒服地坐着，轻轻抚摸着Jack赤裸的背，一只手端起了Jack的下巴，看着他那张漂亮的脸：“Rogers这样操过你吗？把你填满、让你怀孕？”

Jack拼命摇头，不知道为什么眼泪终于从眼角滚落，Curtis有点同情他，不再追问，而是搂住了他，让他靠上自己的肩膀：“别哭，Jack，别哭。告诉我你想要什么？”

Jack枕着Curtis温暖的身体，两只手抓紧了Curtis强壮的手臂：“我不想做个Omega，”他轻声说，不知道自己怎么就这样在Curtis面前说出了心底隐藏最深的想法，“我的父亲不爱我、觉得我是个没用的东西，他恨我，你看不出来吗？我的Alpha也不爱我，他把我当别人的替身，你……”他像是梦呓般地说，“你……我甚至不认识你……”

Curtis安抚地亲了亲Jack的耳朵，大手轻柔地抚摸他的头发：“我会告诉你关于Rogers的事儿，以后你会知道我是谁。现在，忘了那些吧，我说过我会对你好的，你呢，你也一样吗？还是你只想要Rogers？”

Jack惊讶地抬起头，他不知道Curtis这算是什么意思，向他求婚吗？建立一个真正的盟约吗？Jack隐约察觉到一旦自己跟着Curtis走下去，很可能会掀起一场腥风血雨。Curtis两只手捧住他的脸：“别害怕，Jack，我会给你你想要的，只要你乖乖听话。”

Jack苦笑：“我引狼入室，到这个地步，还有不听话的份吗？”

Curtis笑了，把Jack抱起来，阴茎从Jack身体里退出时发出了响亮的声音，Jack立刻感觉到湿漉漉的液体从身体里淌出来、沿着大腿滴落到地板上。贵族的羞耻心让他立刻捂住了脸。从前和Steve在一起有限的情事都是在Steve的卧室、在黑暗里，Steve遵循贵族们的那套礼节，不说话也不做额外的动作，可Curtis却完全不管那么多，一切都按照本能，让Jack觉得快活又耻辱，仿佛已经堕落成了一个连自己都不认得的人。Curtis又亲了亲Jack的脸：“我是狼吗？”他轻笑，“没关系，是什么都不要紧，我发誓，Jack，你会拿到本该属于你的东西。”

这天晚上Curtis真的不顾礼节进了Jack的卧室，直到天亮他都没离开。


	5. Chapter 5

“Roger爵爷”回来的第二个月，Jack惊恐地发现自己怀孕了。

Curtis一早就离开了卧室，Jack醒来时就觉得胸口非常烦闷，这种古怪的感觉纠缠着他，让他坐立不安，几乎连饭都吃不下。Curtis让人请了医生，花白胡子的医生小心翼翼地替王子诊治了半天，终于一脸得意地宣布王子和爵爷就要有继承人的喜讯。管家和仆人们欢天喜地地去通知Curtis，Jack却怕得浑身发抖，他甚至都说不出自己究竟在怕什么。

这毫无疑问是Curtis的孩子，他怀了一个来路不明的冒牌人的孩子。这真是太讽刺了，Jack双眼发直，看着窗外随风飘荡的藤枝，直到Curtis进门时他才回过神来。Curtis脸上没有什么表情，Jack看不出他是不是高兴。他径自走到Jack面前坐下，遣开了Jack身边所有的仆从。偌大的卧房里只剩下他们两个人，Curtis握住了Jack发抖的双手，看着他惨白的脸：“你害怕什么？”

“不是……不是……”Jack眼帘低垂，过了好一会儿才镇定下来，“不是时候，不是吗？”他强装出以往那份自信满满的样子，可眼底的慌乱却瞒不过Curtis的眼睛。Curtis笑了，把Jack拉进了自己怀里，贴着他的耳朵说：“我给你讲个故事。”

也不等Jack回答，他就自顾自地说了下去：“从前有位贵族老爷，为人也算正派，虽然家世显赫，但从来不仗势欺人。他年轻时去乡下，遇上了一个身份地位的Omega，稀里糊涂地标记了她，生了个孩子。老爷家里的人当然不喜欢这个卑微的女人，他们用尽了各种手段，老爷娶了别的贵族，女人死了，留下一个孩子。老爷还算有良心，把孩子带回来和佣人一起养大——他有了自己的孩子，这个私生子也就不值钱了。可老爷的孩子身体弱得很，而且仿佛是因果报应，也像这个老爷一样，爱上了一个身份低微的仆人。”

Jack紧贴着Curtis的身体，他已经明白了这个故事，但没有说话，只是依偎着Curtis、汲取着他身上的温暖。Curtis的声音平静极了，仿佛真的只是在说一个和自己不相干的故事：“他们不容许少爷和一个仆人有什么苟且，就逼那个仆人去参军，逼着少爷娶了一个贵族Omega。”

“后来呢……？”Jack低声问，声音嘶哑，喉咙里似乎压着一团棉絮。

“后来？”Curtis无所谓地笑笑，“那个仆人在战场上失踪了，过了几年少爷也失踪了。谁知道呢，也许他们都死了，也许他们找到了对方……”Curtis的声音里不知不觉带了一点微妙的情意，Jack忽然意识到也许他并不恨Steve，从这所谓的故事来看Curtis和  
Steve说不定认识彼此，而自己才是那个从头到尾被蒙在鼓里的傻瓜。他直起身体，先前那种畏缩的神色一扫而光，近乎傲慢地看着Curtis的脸：“所以呢？Rogers家的私生子，你想要拿回本来属于你的东西吗？你见到Steve了？他告诉你要怎么对付Silas和他的老部下，对吗？”

 

“你比Silas想象的聪明，”Curtis微笑着收紧了手臂，手掌近乎温柔地覆盖上了Jack的小腹，“我的故事还没说完呢。那个私生子和少爷确实是一起长大的，彼此感情也不错。少爷喜欢他的贴身仆人，可私生子却喜欢上了别人。”他低头亲Jack的脸，“你刚和Rogers结婚的时候我见过你，那时候你比现在年轻气盛，眼睛里根本看不到我，不是吗？”

Jack惊讶地看着Curtis的脸，他确实对Curtis一点印象也没用，不然在修道院里也不会糊里糊涂就抓着Curtis不放，哪想到Curtis非但知道他的底细，而且早就见过他了。他不敢相信Curtis对自己有什么情意，但也不像片刻之前那么害怕了，那双大大的眼珠灵活地转了几转，双手紧紧抓住了Curtis的肩膀：“现在呢，你想要的不只是Rogers家，不是吗？”

“我说过了，Jack，你应该得到属于你的一切，”Curtis探身亲Jack的耳朵，将那块软肉含进嘴唇间反复舔弄，“Silas算什么呢？你想要什么我都会帮你，你想要像个Alpha那样？那我就教你，”他轻轻说，温暖的呼吸拂过Jack颈边，让Jack浑身发软，“这个国家太腐朽了，Jack，你以为在修道院里就算是受苦，你不知道外面的人过着什么样的日子。你想要让她变得好起来吗？你想要我们的孩子在一个安全的环境里长大吗？没有战争、没有囚禁，你和其他的Omega们都能掌权？”

他轻声描述着一个Jack从未想象过的世界，一只手探进Jack的睡袍，解开了睡袍的带子。Jack被他的声音迷住了，他想象着Curtis所说的一个更好的国度，回想起了幼时望着父亲王座时那份垂涎的心情，两只手捧住了Curtis的脸，他再也不害怕了，他那点野心像是灌溉了春雨的嫩芽，蓬蓬勃勃地破土而出、蔓延千里：“你真的要那么做？你真的能承诺我的权力？”

“你是国王的血脉、是正统的继承人，”Curtis低头亲吻Jack的嘴唇，“让这个国家变得更好，Jack，我会支持你的。”

Jack有那么一点惧怕，但很快对权力的渴望就支配了他，他忘记了挫折与恐惧，忘记了失败带来的耻辱和威胁，全心全意地想象起了Curtis三言两语间描述的那个未来。Curtis的话很直接，完全没有任何技巧或花腔，可他看准了Jack内心深处连他自己都没有真实面对过的渴望。Curtis并没有把Jack当成一个头脑简单的漂亮玩具，他似乎认定了Jack那副华丽的外表下有值得他索取的东西，这种被肯定的感觉让Jack有些飘飘然了。Jack低头亲吻Curtis，极度的亢奋激发了情欲，他早已不再是那个会在Curtis怀抱里发抖羞涩的Jack了，到了这个地步，他似乎蜕变了、成了一个全新的Jack，把过去Silas灌输给他的那一套陈腐旧习全盘丢掉、一心沉浸到自己的愿景里去。Curtis似乎很喜欢Jack这突如其来的热情，他把Jack压进柔软的床铺里，扯掉Jack身上的睡衣，亲吻Jack柔软的脸颊，舌头舔过Jack脖子上早已愈合的咬痕。

Jack赤身裸体地被Curtis搂在怀里，不耐烦地去脱Curtis身上的衬衫，Curtis索性搂着他翻了个身，让他骑到自己身上，两只手悠闲地枕到脑后：“来吧。”

Jack舔了舔嘴唇，反而改了主意，骑到Curtis胯下，一只手抚上了自己的阴茎，另一只手却抚摸着自己的脸颊，咬着手指看着Curtis微笑。Curtis的呼吸开始变得急促，目光紧盯着Jack那两瓣红润的嘴唇，Jack则开始吸吮自己的手指，另一只手懒洋洋地抚慰着自己，他并不真的想取悦自己，他在取悦Curtis，用这种笨拙却有效的方式。Curtis显然完全被他挑逗了起来，胯下硬硬地顶着Jack股间那块软肉。Jack笑了，低头和Curtis亲吻，一只手悄悄解开Curtis的裤子，摸上了他早就硬起来的阴茎。Curtis喘得厉害，这还是他第一次在Jack面前近乎失控，这给了Jack一种错觉，仿佛他能够真正地掌握眼前这个Alpha。他和Curtis交换着悠长缠绵的亲吻，手掌都被Curtis的阴茎弄湿了，他自己股间流出来的液体也打湿了Curtis的长裤。Curtis显然被他耗尽了耐心，把Jack拢进怀里，一只手包裹住了Jack握着自己的手，另一只手按住了Jack的腰，阴茎插进了Jack柔软的、甚至还未被打开的身体，一点一点地顶了进去。Jack局促地哽咽了一声，绷紧了身体适应那份饱胀感，Curtis却不理会他微弱的抵抗，只是按着他、直到自己整个埋进了他温暖紧实的身体。Jack伏在他身上喘息，两只手揪紧了Curtis的衬衫，好看的眉毛拧在一起，嘴唇嗡动，低声地呻吟，Curtis把他的脸抬起来和他接吻，舌尖舔着Jack湿润的嘴角：“舒服吗？”

做爱时他极少说话，Jack反而不太适应，勉强点了点头，Curtis调整了一下两个人的姿势，让Jack和自己面对面躺着，阴茎因为体位的改变滑出了一些，Jack又忍不住呻吟了起来。Curtis笑，亲Jack的额头，把他的大腿拉起来缠上自己，又顶进了Jack的身体。这样侧躺着比刚才舒服了很多，Jack放松了身体，闭上眼睛感受Curtis埋在他身体的那份火热。Curtis似乎压根不想退出去，抽出一点点又立刻捅进去，没有餍足地操着Jack那又湿又软的入口。Jack被他顶得浑身颤抖，脸颊像燃烧一样火烫，连呻吟都发不出，只是闭着眼睛微微喘息。Curtis咬他的耳朵，在他又嫩又软的耳垂上留下牙印和淤青，下面顶得一次比一次用力。Jack闻起来非常美妙，像是Curtis不曾拥有过的一切美好事物的结合体。他记得初次见到Jack时对方的样子：年幼的王子裹在细软的绸缎里，一脸骄傲地看着自己没有兄弟名分的弟弟，他也记得在修道院里与Jack重逢时Jack那副丧家之犬的狼狈形容。眼前的Jack却和他记忆中的大不相同，像是朵花苞，经历了暴风雨的锤炼，终于在清晨的阳光中绽放。Curtis有点被眼前Jack的样子迷住了，他伸手撩开Jack略长的头发，再次操进温暖的身体里，直到阴茎顶进了他里面那个小口子，这才停下了动作，亲吻Jack的额头。Jack本来就很疲劳，又被他并不十分温柔的动作弄得有些恍惚，直到Curtis的嘴唇贴上了他的额头才恢复了一点意识，Curtis保持着连接的姿势，手指缠绕着Jack的头发：“把头发剪了吧，”他的声音里带着少见的温柔，“短头发显得你很干练。”

Jack模糊地点点头，又靠近了他的怀里。


End file.
